The University of California, San Francisco (UCSF), proposesto continue the implementation of the Initiative for Minority Student Development "UCSF Biomedical Science Research Career Enhancement Program" (IMSD Program). This program strongly promotes excellencein scholarship and research career preparation of students from underrepresented groups pursuing the Ph.D. degree in biomedical and health sciences. University of California public institutions of higher education seek to provide access to graduate education to all promising students including those from educationally and economically disadvantaged backgrounds. Though cost of attendance is relatively low, public universities do not have sufficient resources to provide adequate subsistence support for graduate students. Disadvantaged students are most adversely affected by this fiscal situation, which contributes to the low numbers of students from underrepresented groups in Ph.D. programs. The proposed IMSD Program enables UCSF to ensurethat graduate students from underrepresented groups have sufficient financial, academic, intellectual, and social support to succeed in short-term, and, in the long-term when seeking and entering researchcareer positions in the biomedical and health sciences. IMSD Program components combine mentored research assistantships with academic enrichment activities and team-building activities to achieve: an optimal mix of graduate student support; intensive academic mentorship, and social support to prevent student isolation and/or marginalization. The IMSD Program aims to promote cross-disciplinary learning; team science; critical thinking; enhancement of research skills; close attention from faculty members regardingacademic progress and career planning; linkages with a national scientific community; and development of skills not normally included in graduate curricula [unreadable]such as training in research grant development and administration, resource management, scientific writing and publishing, oral presentation of findings, preparation of the curriculum vitae, andcareer planning skills. The two overall goals are: (a) to ensure timely completion of IMSD students' graduate studies with the highest degree of excellence and academic success, and (b) to foster biomedical and health science research careers in which IMSD graduates advance to leadership positions as independent investigators, career educators, and contributors to the permanent literature.